


A Moment for Us

by angel_in_me



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-it: s08e04 The Last of the Starks, F/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Ты не права, Пташка, — твёрдо сказал Сандор. — То, что эти ублюдки сделали с тобой… Ты всегда была сильной. Напуганной и потерянной, но не сломленной.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 5





	A Moment for Us

Её глаза то и дело выискивали его среди пировавших. В этой шумной ликующей толпе Сандор Клиган выделялся сдержанностью, словно праздник обошёл его стороной. Санса знала это чувство. Они пережили эту ночь, уничтожили Зло, с которым ничто не могло сравниться, но у неё на душе было пусто. Глубокая зияющая дыра, которая болезненно ныла с тех самых пор, как она увидела труп Теона. Он был её другом. Практически братом, и вместе с ним исчезла ещё одна ниточка, что связывала её с детством. С Винтерфеллом, который остался лишь в её воспоминаниях.

Сандор же связывал её с иной страницей её жизни, о которой она не любила вспоминать. Но все эти годы она частенько думала о том, что же случилось с Клиганом. Даже странно, что до сих пор они ни разу не пересеклись в Винтерфелле. Она видела его несколько раз, но всегда мельком. В первый раз ей и вовсе показалось, что он лишь плод её воображения, и только Арья развеяла её сомнения.

Наблюдая за тем, как служанка вполне недвусмысленно пыталась привлечь его внимание, Санса почувствовала лёгкий укол раздражения и лишь сильнее сжала бокал с вином в руке. Она списала его на то, что та могла лишить её шанса поговорить с Сандором. Но это никак не объясняло чувство удовлетворения когда Клиган грубо прогнал девицу. Впрочем, ей было некогда об этом задумываться.

— Она бы могла ненадолго, но осчастливить тебя, — непринуждённо сказала Санса, сев напротив Сандора.

— Счастливым меня сделает только одно, — бросил он в ответ. Санса посмотрела на него, но Сандор отвернулся от неё, словно бы теперь он боялся смотреть ей в лицо. Как же всё поменялось.

— И что же это? — поинтересовалась Санса.

— Не твоё это дело, чтоб тебя, — грубо огрызнулся он в ответ. Словно сторожевой пёс, к которому полез незнакомец.

Санса не вздрогнула и не отвела взгляд. Она изучала Сандора. Он мало изменился за эти годы, но шрамы, что так пугали её в Королевской Гавани, не казались ей устрашающими. А грубые слова не могли её ранить. Внешность зачастую оказывалась обманчивой. Настоящие монстры прятались за красивыми фасадами. Жаль, что будучи девочкой она этого не понимала. Ей пришлось выучить это самым жестоким образом.

— А ведь раньше ты не могла смотреть мне в лицо, — заметил Клиган. В голосе не было особого удивления. Казалось, это его даже забавляло.

— Это было давно. С тех пор я видела многих хуже тебя.

— Наслышан. Говорят над тобой надругались. И жестоко, — он смотрел прямо на неё, словно пытаясь увидеть что-то. Но Санса давно научилась не показывать свою боль. Леди Винтерфелла не могла себе позволить подобную слабость.

— И он получил по заслугам, — сказала она ровным тоном. — От меня.

— Как?

— Псы.

Сандор рассмеялся, а Санса не смогла сдержать улыбки в ответ. Они оба подумали об одном и том же. У судьбы было странное чувство юмора. Один Пёс когда-то обещал убить тех, кто причинит ей вред, а в итоге с этим справилась простая свора.

— Ты изменилась, Пташка, — сказал он наконец.

Санса нервно сглотнула. Она не слышала этого прозвища с той самой ночи, когда он бежал из Королевской Гавани, оставив её с окровавленным белым плащом и чувством того, что она совершила ошибку. Он называл так маленькую, напуганную девочку, которая изо всех сил старалась выжить в окружении врагов. Она и правда изменилась с тех пор. И всё же… И всё же прозвище было ей скорее приятно, чем нет. Быть может потому, что Санса всегда вспоминала Клигана с теплотой.

— Ничего бы этого не случилось, если бы ты бежала со мной из Королевской Гавани, — внезапно сказал Сандор. И то ли в его глазах мелькнуло сожаление, то ли это был просто отблеск свечей. — Ни Мизинец, ни Рамси, никто бы тебя не тронул.

_ Никто тебя больше не тронет. Они все боятся меня. _

Он был прав. Санса это знала. Согласись она той ночью бежать с ним, всё обернулось бы иначе. Быть может, она бы снова увидела мать и Робба, до того, как их убили на Красной Свадьбе. Быть может, всё сложилось бы совсем иначе, и они были бы живы.

Оставшись в Красном Замке, Санса часто думала об этом. Корила себя за ошибки. Видимо, она была не одинока в этом.

Поддавшись порыву, она взяла Сандора за руку. Его ладонь была тёплой и грубой, как у настоящего воина. Почти как у её отца. Нед Старк давно стал для неё лишь смутным воспоминанием, но то, как он порой держал её ладошку в своей, она никогда не забудет. Она чувствовала себя в безопасности. Как сейчас с Сандором.

— Без Мизинца, Рамси и всего остального, я бы навсегда осталась просто Пташкой, — тихо сказала она.

Санса порой скучала по потерянной невинности. По временам, когда она верила в песни о доблестных рыцарях и прекрасных дамах. Но если бы она не изменилась, то так бы и осталась пешкой в чужой игре. Теперь она это понимала. И пусть уроки судьбы были жестокими, она хорошо их выучила. И теперь никто не будет ею управлять. Это было её единственным утешением.

Санса отпустила руку Клигана, собираясь уйти, когда внезапно уже он сам перехватил её руку, заставив удивлённо взглянуть на него. В его глазах читалась какая-то странная эмоция, которую она никак не могла разгадать.

— Ты не права, Пташка, — твёрдо сказал Сандор. — То, что эти ублюдки сделали с тобой… Ты всегда была сильной. Напуганной и потерянной, но не сломленной, — он провёл большим пальцем по тыльной стороне её ладони. — Помнишь тот день, когда Джоффри повёл тебя смотреть на голову твоего отца?

Конечно Санса помнила. Отрубленные, гниющие головы отца, септы Мордейн и остальных северян ещё долго снились ей в кошмарах. Она, не доверяя своему голосу, лишь кивнула в ответ.

— Я слышал, что ты ему сказала. И знаю, что если бы я не остановил тебя, ты бы столкнула этого мелкого гадёныша с помоста, — Сандор покачал головой. — Тогда я впервые понял, что в тебе течёт та же волчья кровь, что и во всех Старках. Твоя сила, Пташка, это твоя заслуга, а не их влияние.

К горлу Сансы подступил ком. Впервые за долгое время она не знала, что сказать в ответ. Она опустила взгляд, спрятавшись за густыми ресницами. Все считали, что она слабая: Джоффри, Серсея, Петир, Рамси. И Санса им верила, позволяла ломать себя. Трещинка за трещинкой, пока рассыпавшийся фарфор не сменился сталью. Ей было проще так думать, тогда во всех её мучениях был смысл. Она думала, что окружила себя холодом металла словно неприступной стеной. Но Сандор каким-то образом видел её насквозь.

_ Пёс чует ложь. _ Даже если лжёшь в первую очередь самому себе.

— Спасибо, — едва слышно наконец отозвалась Санса.

— Не за что меня благодарить, — буркнул в ответ Сандор, хотя было ясно, что он лишь прикрывался суровостью.

И он так и не отпустил её руку.

— Сандор, — его имя непривычно ощущалось у неё на губах. Он посмотрел на неё поверх кубка с вином. — Я рада, что ты жив.

Он замер, словно бы в удивлении. Словно бы не верил, что кто-то мог искренне радоваться его компании, а тем более она. Но через мгновение он улыбнулся, и Санса поймала себя на мысли, что улыбка ему к лицу.

— Знаешь, Пташка, я тоже этому рад, — он наконец отпустил её ладонь и потянулся к кувшину. — Будешь?

Санса кивнула и подставила свой бокал. Пир был в самом разгаре, окружающим было не до них. Она могла позволить себе выпить со старым другом.

— Слышала, что Бриенна победила тебя в бою.

— О, седьмое пекло! — выругался Сандор, и Санса поспешно скрыла свою улыбку, отпив вина.

— Мне просто интересно, что с тобой приключилось после битвы при Черноводной.

— Это длинная история, Пташка.

— Ничего, время у нас есть, — отозвалась Санса.

— Старки и их назойливые девицы, — пробурчал Клиган, но Санса знала, что она выиграла. — Хорошо, что ты хочешь знать?

Пир затянулся далеко за полночь, но они могли себе это позволить. И Санса практически не ощущала течение времени за разговором с Сандором. В какой-то момент она поймала себя на мысли о том, что они впервые за всё то время, что она его знала, они просто сидели и говорили по душам. Без угроз и испуга.

Люди в зале Винтерфелла потихоньку затихали. Сказывалось количество выпитого вина, эля и мёда. Многие уже разбрелись кто куда. И Санса понимала, что ей тоже пора возвращаться в свои покои. Но ей не хотелось этого делать.

Она знала, что с утра её снова ждёт стычка с Дейнерис. Королева Таргариен явно не собиралась больше откладывать поход на Королевскую Гавань. Она слишком грезила Железным троном, чтобы дать войску несколько недель отдыха. И Санса была не в восторге от того, что ей придётся отправить северян вместе с ней.

Она поставила бокал на стол и попыталась встать. Ноги с трудом её слушались, и только тогда Санса осознала, что выпила куда больше, чем обычно. Она огляделась в надежде увидеть Бриенну, но её верного рыцаря нигде не было.

Сандор к её удивлению тоже поднялся со своего места.

— Ты едва стоишь на ногах, Пташка, — заметил он с ухмылкой. Санса нахмурилась в ответ.

— Ты выпил куда больше меня.

— Годы практики не прошли зря, — он окинул её взглядом, словно бы оценивая её состояние, а затем, тяжело вздохнув, обошёл стол и предложил ей свою руку. — Думаю, что никому не стоит видеть, что Леди Винтерфелла перебрала с вином.

— Вы настоящий рыцарь, сир Клиган, — Санса даже не пыталась прикрыть свой сарказм, но всё же взяла его под руку.

— Не нарывайся, Пташка, — огрызнулся он.

По коридору они шли молча, думая о чём-то своём, пока не остановились возле покоев Сансы.

— Спасибо, Сандор, — сказала Санса, взглянув ему в глаза. — Надеюсь, что я ещё увижу тебя, пока армия не покинет Винтерфелл.

Клиган внезапно переменился в лице и отвёл взгляд.

— Я уеду утром, — сухо заявил он наконец. — На Юг.

— На Юг? — переспросила Санса, чувствуя как внутри все в миг похолодело. — Зачем?

— У меня остались незавершённые дела в Королевской Гавани, — мрачно отозвался Сандор. — Пришло время с ними разобраться.

— Твой брат? — Сандор лишь кивнул в ответ. Санса прекрасно понимала, что это значит. — А потом?

— Не уверен, что будет «потом», Пташка, — нетронутый огнем уголок его губ дёрнулся в грустном подобии ухмылки.

— Ты уже убил сотни мертвецов. А тут всего один.

Сандор не ответил, но Санса всё видела в том, как он старательно избегал её взгляда. Он не верил в то, что переживёт встречу с братом. И от этого осознания по коже пробежал мороз.

Она подняла руку и потянулась к его лицу, дотронувшись к обгорелой части лица слегка дрожащими пальцами, заставляя посмотреть на неё. Сандор напрягся под её прикосновением.

— Что бы ни случилось, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что тебе всегда будут рады в Винтерфелле, — прошептала Санса.

За этими словами прятались другие, те, что она не могла произнести вслух. Призыв вернуться к ней.

Когда ответа так и не последовало, Санса с тихим вздохом отстранилась и открыла дверь в свои покои.

— Удачи, Сандор, — сказала она и, помедлив, добавила. — Да хранят тебя боги.

И с тяжёлым сердцем она скрылась за дверью, так больше и не взглянув на Сандора.


End file.
